Digression
by ClampLover
Summary: It was so easy, when standing in the Serpent of Lore, to fall back in time and remember another world, another hero, and another self. A Yata story.


**Title**: Digression  
**Author: **ClampLover  
**Summary: **It was so easy, when standing in the Serpent of Lore, to fall back in time and remember another world, another hero, and another self.  
**Spoilers:**All of .hack GU, original .hack games, Another Birth, and various character info about Yata  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any .hack series, although I do have the games and books

Author Note: Hi everyone. I'm ClampLover and this is my first .hack story. Hope I do Yata/Wiseman justice. The title is pretty simple and actually makes sense, which is rather unusual with my track record. This story came to me as I was playing Redemption. Scarily enough, I connected with Yata and his problems, and voila, this came along. Although I don't have an official beta for this, I'd like to thank my best friends/sister Amandizzle for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her and shutting me up when I freaked out about certain parts of the story.

* * *

The Serpent of Lore, right after the third game ended

Multiple picture and videos whizzed by on the many screens, but Yata found it hard to concentrate these days. Haseo had said something that still distracted him now, remarking how being a hero of the World was so familiar to him, like he'd done it all before. And he had, although he couldn't remember that time when he was ten, following after someone else into the final battle.

Someone else...

Kite. How long had it been since Yata saw the untainted, odd shade of red or the only avatar possible of emitting such a high amount of polite kindness and compassion to a fellow player. And who could forget his loyal partner with the pink hair glowering at anyone who thought they could stand in her, in _their_, way. BlackRose had been there through it all, but now it was like she had ceased to exist.

It seemed things were simpler then. He, Wiseman, wasn't one of the front runners of the team. He was also ten and still inclined to believe, at least outside of the game, that everything was going to be just fine. Everyone was going to come out of their comas. And they had.

Right now, Yata had a job to do. He wasn't Wiseman anymore and couldn't afford the time to muse about forgotten heroes in a now untouchable game. They took that part of him when The World crashed and he lost everything.

Possibly the worst day of his life was when The World had been destroyed. The emotional anguish was unbearable, matched with an actually physical pain of aching and sorrow. Wiseman was gone, only remembered by a few who weren't busy freaking out about lost items and lost friends. Two years ago on that very same day, Takumi Hino slipped on the grass when playing soccer and broke his knee. Despite Kite's, another soccer zealot, and a few hopeful doctors' protests, Takumi quickly learned he'd never go pro. It seemed that day, whether it be 2015 or 2013, was destined to take all his dreams away.

Somehow, Takumi found it in himself to continue on with The World gone. He went to school, collected his trading cards, and started getting involved in stocks. Luckily, he was smart enough to keep back up data of emails and rough data of Wiseman, but it wasn't enough. There was no World to play. Weeks later, when the pain had ebbed down into a dull roar in his heart, he heard her name, the forgotten girl Aura. The pain came back full force.

Kite hadn't been going on The World full time when it crashed, and BlackRose had pretty much given it up to justify her brother's inability to log on. Truth be told, Wiseman had seen Fumikazu Hayami's player a multitude of times, but never had the heart, or rather the guts, to tell the .hacker with the most ferocious temper. He figured ignorance is bliss and continued on with the occasional email communication. Still, they both expressed pure shock when The World burned down and it was Kite, still the true unselfish hero, who brought up Aura.

What Kite didn't know at the time was that the freaked and nearly sued CC Corp was rushing to combine old The World data with another game in order to create a second version. Around this time, BlackRose, now Akira Hayami, brought up the irony that they had all fought against the control of the company Takumi had a majority of stocks in.

Years ago, when his was still ten and the dust of the final battle had settled down, Takumi Hino/Wiseman had an epiphany. He loved the World. Most other ten year olds at the time said they loved The World. They did, just not as much as he and without a great passion. Aura, his friends, the World itself nearly consumed him, and he didn't even mind. Fast forward seven years later to 2015 and a seventeen year old Takumi could tell you the same thing. Only there still wasn't a World to love, and Aura was gone. The ache never left.

December 24, 2015 introduced The World Version 2. Takumi debated whether to hate the replacement without trying it. Still, the thing was making him rich and could possibly be enough like the old one. It had the same data, and maybe there was a chance a trace of Aura could be found somewhere. For that reason, Takumi logged on for the first time.

For a while, the player behind Yata, Nala, and Naobi was happy. He had enough money, occasionally met an old friend, and was sure that somewhere, deep in the World, a part of Aura still remained. History ended up repeating itself when Yata became interested in another played with abnormal abilities. His name was Ovan. AIDA soon followed and Takumi Hino soon found himself a job as System Administrator for CC Corp and an assistant named Pi. It seemed his reputation as a .hacker preceded him. Akira didn't need to point out the irony in that one. Epitaph users started popping up and Yata could feel his number of headaches increase with each one, especially Endrance who hadn't really grown out of his love for Mia. And then Haseo came.

Kicking and screaming and causing Yata to almost pine for Kite or even BlackRose's character, Haseo was a handful. Hell, he was two handfuls only wanting Shino back and nothing else. Oh, and to kill Ovan, but that's a different story. Yata was somewhat afraid to see what Haseo would bring around or who his BlackRose would turn out to be. Of course, it wouldn't be Pi, loyal to CC Corp and his cause, the closest thing they had to a BlackRose. No, Haseo, in all his glory, turned to Atoli. Yata ended up being fortunate that she was an Epitaph User as well and not a regular player like the two Kuhn and Haseo always hung out with. Despite all the emotions Haseo couldn't seem to control and Kuhn's ethics getting in the way, the group progressed smoothly. There were only two Phases left to awaken. Corbenik and Fidchell. Once again, the irony of becoming Fidchell, the one Phase his old Wiseman destroyed, did not escape notice.

Still, ever since he first met Ovan, seeds of doubt were sewn into his mind, his soul. He loved the World, he loved Aura, but the feelings didn't seem to be returned. Along with that, everyone, from Atoli to Sakubo, were able to awaken their Epitaphs, even that damn Ovan. It wasn't fair, he loved more than all of them and nothing was coming of it. Ovan, the beloved unpredictable traitor to the World was seemingly fawned over, given both AIDA, an epitaph, and Aura's love. It wasn't fair.

Then his privileges and his Serpent of Lore were taken away. It didn't go over well, especially after Yata found out he was being replaced by Sakaki, Ovan's puppet. Abandoning his Avatar, Takumi fled. Eventually, an irate but concerned Reiko Saeki also known as Pi in The World, hunted him down and nearly strangled him when he opened the door, but that's another story. Even now, he could almost taste what was then a tangible fear. Sure she was originally soothing, but the light soon flashed before his eyes. Soon he came back, screamed at Ovan and the World itself, nearly exploded with power, finally awoke his Avatar, and, to top it all off, freaked Pi out to the point of almost no return. The conversation they had when they were both safe and sound in Raven's home was difficult. Try as he might, he couldn't ignore the fact that The World still loved him and nothing else was mattering. His poor loyal workaholic assistant.

Maybe one day, when all these problems were a distant memory to the public and they were both on better terms with CC Corp, he'd explain all the reasons for what he did, all the reasons for the indifference to the players well being. It was all for the greater good of The World. He could only hope Reiko would listen. She was going to quit her job soon enough and it would be days, hell, a day, until the higher ups decided to take the Serpent of Lore away from him. Just a day to make sure there aren't any remains of AIDA. Nice to know the concern of the higher ups never changed.

The feeling after the battle was over wasn't the same this time. Maybe it was the months of bitterness and scorn, or maybe because he was finally growing up out of the starry eyed ten year old who had a deep faith in the .hackers. There was also hope and a sureness of a brand new day where everyone could he fine. Anyway, whatever the case, although happy, beating the final for didn't hold the complete elation it once had. His feelings were more subdued this time around. It could also be that he didn't have anyone to really express it all to. Before, Orca and Kazu came back into the fray of the final battle and the happiness from all exceeded the space of the entire World. Now, they were all tired and happy, although Haseo could barely rest until he got back to Shino to explain it all and Atoli was just as concerned at losing Haseo.

Haseo was no Kite. Haseo, now silver but still black, was unwelcoming to strangers, gruff and blunt far beyond the point of it being a fault. He was uncontrollable and rebellious and would probably cause Takumi to go bald from stress and anger. He wasn't warm and he caused more pain to Yata then he realized. Did he have to keep bringing the ghost of Kite around? Then there was Balmung's and Orca's ghosts too, in the background and unwelcoming. It hurt to look at them all. It hurt to remember all of the good times, the bargaining and trades, not to mention all the battles and trust. He had trust and faith that never seemed to run out with them. Now, he might go to jail for killing those closest to him, like Haseo... or Kuhn. He lost contact with many over the past few months, despite the bombardment of emails from Kite, BlackRose, and the rare one from Balmung. Hell, Helba sent him something, but once again disappeared into smoke before he could capture he in his grasps.

Akira prided herself on being an original and was thrilled when Yata once mentioned there was no one he could compare her BlackRose to. Of course, he could have been getting lucky and avoiding all the tennis loving, temperamental women in The World Version 2. Soon after, Yata was introduced to Pi. There was the closest thing they had to a BlackRose. Both were strong and thought outside the bow. Still, when push came to shove, Akira sided with Kite and the outlawed players while Pi sided with him and CC Corp. Much to Yata's dismay, it wasn't Pi who Haseo turned to but, as previously mentioned, Atoli. He dared anyone to compare the two women, Atoli and BlackRose, with a straight face when talking about strength and their goals, and what they were fighting for. Then again, maybe he was biased; he was never overly fond of Atoli.

Everyone changed. Sora became Haseo, tough and strong and capable of having something resembling warmth glimmer beneath his exterior. Aura, his Aura, created her knights and seemingly lost a part of herself. Yata had trained himself to notice a minor discrepancy in the World, and Aura herself. Something was missing, and he didn't know what. Those knights brought back the ghosts of a World past, and stirred something in him, something that caused all the happiness and trust left over frim before. There was also Natsume, who he only heard about from Kite and Piros the Third during staff meetings, a girl Akira really should have taken care of a long time ago. Speaking of Piros the Third, in all his golden glory...well, he'd rather not. And who could forget Endrance, once Elk, so consumed with the passion for Mia and the strength Kite and BlackRose gave him? Lord only knew what went through his brain and his remarks about "pretty" and the "roses of our love Haseo". Thank god, they were never close.

Self reflection wasn't wielding any answers about how he changed. Yata knew he had, but he couldn't quite pin point how, where, and the amount. Boiled down to the center, Yata was still a kid who loved the World above all else. The difference between both dabbles into the hero world weren't just Yata and his ideals, but the people who surrounded him. He was lonely and misunderstood and unrecognized for his brilliance. Hell, he had even once made BlackRose wonder. Now that ment nothing and he had absolutely no one, save Pi, to recognize his worth. He stopped caring for the average player and just for the World itself a long time ago, much to what would have been Kite's chagrin. Yata couldn't bring himself to care outside of times like this, where peace was still falling over them all like snowflakes, melting the heat of scorn and battle. It was a time to stop and stare, or just stop in general.

Now, the end had come and they had lived. People were coming back to life and Haseo wasn't his problem anymore, although he did feel obliged to go on an occassional party. His worth was unrecognized. Emails from the past, although treasured, remained useless in telling Yata he was doing the right thing, leading the right way. Kite could help him. Nobody could. Still, maybe one day he'd be happier and less bitter and just able to sit back on his heels and smile. If only he wasn't him, that could be believable. He'd never smile in this World.

_"Master Yata?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"We're expected to go to Mac Anu to meet with all of the other Epitaph Users at Haseo's Crowning Ball for the arena. Are you coming?" _

_"No Pi, I'm staying here to make sure everything is clear."_

_"But that battle's over. The Serpent of Lore will be gone soon and you need to get out more."_

_"I'll be fine. Now hurry up or you'll be late."_

And he would be. He as Yata, not some sniveling new character who needed his hand held. He was strong and tough and unrivaled in brilliance now that Helba was gone, unless Zelkova was her, but he'd let that theory rest. For the most part, he was respected and grudgingly admired. The World didn't love him however and he wasn't perfect. That mattered too much, Pi once argued when she was screaming at his door. Pi, who understand better than others, didn't understand at all. He couldn't afford to love the characters and fellow player. They bruise too easily and are taken away be deletion easily as well.

Still, it wouldn't kill him to at least talk to the other Avatar owners. They weren't getting killed on a daily basis and Pi was always on his side, at least that's another thing she shouted and banged on the door.

Maybe he'd join Pi after all.

* * *

Epilogue

Email program open. Signing in YATA. Password accepted.

To: kite(at)oldworld .com

From: yata(at)worldtwo .com

Kite, or should it be Kai Saiga now,

A lot has gone on since AIDA was destroyed and I lost the Serpent of Lore. I apologize to you, and Akira as well, for not responding to all the frantic email you've both sent. Please, call your wife off and tell her I'm fine. At least, now I am. We've had the final battle and come out triumphant at last. Haseo is nothing like you, although its debatable he cares about the players almost as much. Your reasons were similar as well. I'm not sure how much you've gotten to hear about the past few months, so I'll start at the beginning.

It all started with a man named Ovan...

* * *

And its over. Scarily enough, this rambling fic took me only two days to write and a few more to revise. I'm slightly worried that it sometimes seems rushed and off, especially for the first fic in a series I've never written before, and I don't think I'll ever be happy with the ending. Still, I can't help but be proud. I just feel for Yata. A huge inspiration was listening and watching the scenes of Yata during the third game, Redemption, especially his talk with Ovan. There were the issues. Truth be told, as I wrote this, I started feeling the urge to write a story of how Pi had to track Yata/Takumi down. Maybe if I'm not booed out of this section, I'll write another one. Thank you everyone who read this fic and actually got to here by now. I hope you all liked it.

The emails for kite.yata gave me trouble, but I hope they're still up there now. Kai Saiga is what I'm calling Kite. Kai because I was listening to music from a Beyblade AMV and Kite to Kai is somewhat rational. Saiga was the last name of the voice actor who worked as Elk. I accidentally clicked on Elk while I was looking through information on .hack wiki about Wiseman/Yata and I liked the way it sounded. For pairings, I had mentioning of Kite/BlackRose and as Amandizzle pointed out, Pi/Yata depending on how you saw it. Sorry if you didn't like any of those pairings, but all in all, this is just a story about Yata.


End file.
